


Everybody Knows

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's tried to be discreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics are from Everybody Knows by Leonard Cohen.

Everybody knows that you love me, baby.  
Everybody knows that you really do.  
Everybody knows that you've been faithful,  
give or take a night or two.  
Everybody knows that you've been discreet  
but there were so many people you just had to meet  
without your clothes.  
And everybody knows.

***

Elijah hates it when people underestimate him. When they assume things based on his appearance that are not borne out by his actions. Elijah likes to fuck with people's minds that way. By doing the unexpected. And since Elijah looks like an angel, he enjoys acting like a devil.

Elijah's looking forward to meeting his co-stars. John just doesn't do it for him but otherwise... He has eighteen months in which he's going to be away from home and out from under his mother's watchful gaze. Elijah thinks this is a perfect time to prove just how devilish he can be.

Of course, Elijah's not stupid. There are movies to be made and he can't fuck that up. If he carries out his little plan, it's going to have to be for his own satisfaction and nothing more.

***

Elijah touches everyone. Everyone assumes his touching is innocent simply because he does it to everyone. What is not so innocent are people's reactions to his touching. And Elijah has become a master at reading those reactions.

When he meets his castmates, he touches them and he's thrilled at what he finds. He makes a list in his journal, in no particular order.

***

Bean is the first to go. Quite funny really, given his three ex-wives and

"really, I'm straight"

before grabbing Elijah's hips and thrusting his cock into Elijah's ass on the very first night Elijah asks for a ride home because the other hobbits are too drunk to drive. Sure, you are, Bean. Doing a great job of it too.

Bean's good. Kind of predictable but forceful and that's always good. Plus he has that amazing voice and Elijah thinks he could come just listening to Bean.

***

Viggo's next. And for a poet and a pacifist, there is something delightfully nasty about the way Viggo fucks.

Viggo ties Elijah to the bed, grips his hips so hard that he leaves fingerprints, fucks him until Elijah thinks he won't be able to sit down for a week and then eats his own come out of Elijah's ass.

Elijah's tempted to do Viggo again, well, just because... but he's got places to go, people to see. And five more names on his list.

***

Ian's kind of old but still good-looking and Elijah thinks it would be a crime to discriminate solely based on age.

But he can't bring himself to fuck him or be fucked by him.

So Ian's a really hot blowjob with Elijah kneeling between his legs on the floor of the makeup trailer with the rest of the hobbits on the other side of the partition, totally oblivious.

***

Orli's the easiest. Elijah simply has to pull Orli to him one evening when they're out dancing and say

I want you

And Orli strokes him through his jeans in the taxi, slams him against the door to his house the moment they step inside, drops to his knees and sucks Elijah's cock right there, then pushes him into the bedroom and fucks him right through the mattress

Orli is wild. So wild Elijah is tempted to just stop with the list but

so many men, so little time

***

Dom is the crazy one. He comes after Elijah before Elijah even gets a chance to approach him. Elijah was going to do Billy next but what's the saying about best laid plans?

Dom has Elijah up against the makeup trailer in the early morning before most of the others are even awake. Dom's actual skills are rather mediocre but the possibility of someone catching them makes the whole thing very enjoyable.

***

What a surprise! Sean is next. And Sean was the one Elijah thought would present the most problems. Sean with his wife and baby girl.

And it's true, he doesn't actually get Sean to fuck him but he does get Sean feeling lonely and horny and he does get his hand wrapped around Sean's cock -- and Sean begging Elijah to let him come -- quicker than, well, then he'd thought possible.

Elijah even gets to kiss him but he can tell that's just a bit too much for Sean to handle.

***

Billy is last. And he's hilarious. Elijah can't remember the last time he had this much fun in bed. Neither can stop laughing and sex between them is one big romp.

Unfortunately, Billy prefers to bottom which is actually Elijah's preference but then again he'd kind of forgotten how good it felt to be the fucker instead of the fuckee

***

Elijah's feeling pleased with himself. Every name in his journal has a line through it. And he's thinking that maybe do-overs are in order when the phone rings and it's Viggo asking him to come over

***

Viggo answers the door and Elijah steps inside. And *oh shit* Everybody is there. Bean, Ian, Orli, Dom, Sean and Billy. And it's clear from their faces and the way they're all looking at Elijah.

Everybody knows.


End file.
